The Tears of God
by loonie lupin
Summary: /one-shot/ Quels auraient pu être, selon vous, les sentiments de Dieu après les attentats du 11 septembre? Et quelqu'un était-il là pour le savoir?


**Coucou ! Je reviens avec une petite histoire, one-shot, parce que j'ai plus le temps d'avancer dans mes histoires et je ne voulais pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans rien… Donc, voilà, pour ceux qui apprécie le Monde de Joan (Joan of Arcadia), un petit One-Shot sur ce qu'à pu ressentir Dieu en étant témoin des attentats du 11 septembre. **

**C'est une fic sérieuse, ne croyez pas que je m'amuse avec ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je me suis dit que c'est un très bon moyen de montrer que les actes que certaines personnes font en prônant de suivre la voix de Dieu (de n'importe quel dieu) ne sont généralement pas ce que ce Dieu pourrait espérer de ses serviteurs…**

**P.S.: je sais très bien que c'est très OOC, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez**

**The Tears of God**

Joan était à la cuisine, faisant ses devoirs aux côtés de son petit frère, Luke, quand les paroles du journal télévisé attirèrent son attention. On parlait d'attentats. Elle et Luke échangèrent un regard puis, d'un commun accord, ils se levèrent et se rendirent au salon pour voir de quoi ils retournait. Là, ils restèrent figé par l'horreur.

Des images de massacre, de désolation, d'angoisse et de tristesse défilaient sur l'écran, relatant les faits qui ne s'étaient produits que quelques minutes auparavant et qui n'étaient pas encore terminé. New York venait de se faire attaquer, des avions, détournés, avaient réduit à néant les deux immenses tours, les Twins Towers, où travaillaient des milliers de personnes, milliers de personnes qui n'avaient pu sortir des bâtiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Oh, mon Dieu, murmura Joan, choquée.

Luke ne répondit rien, lui qui d'habitude détendait toujours l'atmosphère avec une blague déplacée ne trouvait absolument rien à dire. C'était absolument affreux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient chanceux de ne connaître personne à New York, mais c'était tellement triste pour toutes ses familles détruites.

Luke saisit la télécommande et arrêta le poste, sortant sa sœur de sa transe. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu supporter de telles images encore longtemps.

- Tu crois que papa et maman sont déjà au courant ? demanda Luke.

- J'en sais rien….

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le canapé, et restèrent installé, en silence, attendant patiemment le retour des autres, ne pouvait détacher leurs pensées de ce qui venait de se produire. Lentement, Joan se laissa glisser et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

* * *

Ce dimanche-là, après la messe, Joan et sa famille restèrent un moment à l'église, Helen voulant absolument parler au Père Mallory. Joan aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle voulait lui demander pourquoi est-ce que Dieu laissait une chose pareille arriver ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne faisait rien ? Et c'est ce qu'elle demande à l'homme d'église. 

- Je crois, Joan, que Dieu ne veut pas que ce genre de chose arrive mais, en nous créant, Il nous a laissé le choix, Ils nous a donné le libre-arbitre, et il ne peut pas changer le cours des choses. Il ne peut pas empêcher les événements d'arriver. Mais réfléchissez, Joan, que pensez-vous que Dieu puisse ressentir en voyant des personnes commettre de telles actes de violence en son nom ? Parce que, qu'on l'appelle Dieu ou Allah, il s'agit bien du même être. Pensez-vous vraiment que cela Le rende heureux ? Je suis sûr qu'en voyant de telles injustices être commises, de la main de personnes qui prêchent sa supériorité, il doit être réellement triste.

Les mots du Père Mallory résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Joan. _Il doit être réellement triste._ Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de Dieu depuis que cette tragédie était arrivée. En temps normal, elle aurait prit cela pour une bonne nouvelle, cela avait d'ailleurs été le cas jusqu'à ce moment, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se rendait compte que c'était peut-être parce qu'il était malheureux.

Elle aurait pu rire à la pensée que Dieu puisse être malheureux, mais il n'y avait pas là matière à rire et elle s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Et elle réalisa aussi qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important.

- Merci, merci beaucoup Père Mallory, remercia Joan avant de partir en courant, sous les regards étonnés de ses parents.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? s'étonna Luke.

Les autres se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, perdus.

Pendant ce temps, Joan courait en direction de chez elle, elle courait à en perdre haleine en priant Dieu de venir. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il répondrait, qu'il viendrait la voir. Il fallait qu'il vienne.

- Je t'en prie, Dieu, viens… murmura-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle arrivait dans son jardin.

C'est là qu'elle l'aperçut, dans sa forme de CuteBoy !God, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il la regardait arriver et elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, reprenant son souffle. Marchant presque au ralentis, elle franchit encore quelques pas.

- Tu m'as appelé, Joan ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Joan ne répondit pas. A la place, elle se rapprocha et, sans rien dire, le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Au début, il fut un peu surpris mais il finit par se laisser aller et entoura la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Joan et laissa ses larmes couler. Il avait beau être Dieu, il en avait pas moins mal.

Peu à peu, les soubresauts de ses épaules se firent de plus en plus marqué et Joan le serra plus fort et fit courir une main dans les cheveux de « l'adolescent », tout en murmurant des mots réconfortants.

Quand ses sanglots se furent enfin apaisés, CuteBoy !God commença à parler.

- Ce n'était pas sensé arriver. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire de telles horreurs en mon nom ?

- J'en sais rien…. J'en sais rien.

Elle ajouta un doux mouvement de balancier à l'étreinte, essayant de faire tarir les larmes de Dieu. C'était si étrange de l'avoir dans ses bras, mais il paraissait si vulnérable, si… humain. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour Dieu pleurer. Bon, il était vrai qu'il y avait quelque mois de cela, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Dieu tout court.

- Viens, murmura-t-elle en se détachant de lui et lui prenant la main.

Lentement, elle le mena à l'intérieur de la maison et il se laissa faire, sans chercher à protester. Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, il était trop fatigué. Pas de la fatigue physique, mais morale.

Joan conduisit Dieu jusque dans sa chambre et l'assit sur son lit avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te dire, avoua Joan.

Dieu sourit tristement.

- Normalement, c'est à moi de réconforter les gens, pas l'inverse.

- Dieu aussi a le droit d'avoir besoin d'aide, non ?

Joan passa un bras autour des épaules du « jeune garçon » et celui-ci se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de l'adolescente et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle recommençait à jouer avec ses cheveux.

- Est-ce que Dieu peut dormir ? demanda Joan.

- J'ai fait les hommes à mon image Joan. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, je le peux aussi. Donc oui, je peux dormir, je n'en suis simplement pas obligé.

- Alors dors, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le sentit hocher doucement la tête et recommença son massage, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Comment était-il possible qu'elle, Joan Girardi, ait la mission de réconforter Dieu ? Ou plutôt, comment se faisait-il qu'elle en ressente le besoin ? Car, ça n'était pas une mission, personne ne lui avait demandé de le faire mais, maintenant, elle se rendait compte que sa tristesse, elle la ressentait également.

Joan ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée comme cela, mais quand elle baissa les yeux, après avoir finalement laissé ses larmes couler, elle vit que « CuteBoy » s'était endormi. Elle sourit et l'allongea dans son lit, s'asseyant par terre, croisant ses bras sur le matelas et observant Dieu dormir. Très rapidement, une sorte de sérénité l'envahit et ses paupières finirent par se fermer également. Elle sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

- Joan, entendit la jeune fille au travers d'une sorte de brouillard. 

Quelqu'un la secouait doucement par l'épaule et elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour se retrouver face au visage de sa mère. Celle-ci avait l'air un peu perdue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? réussit-elle à articuler.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie comme ça de l'église ? Et pourquoi y a-t-il un jeune homme dans ton lit ?

Cette question mit quelque seconde avant d'arriver au cerveau de Joan et elle sursauta, étonnant sa mère. Elle regarda le jeune homme en question. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit encore là. Elle pensait qu'il serait parti après qu'elle se soit endormi.

- Oh…. Euh… lui, c'est un ami. Il s'appelle… Michael, Michael Welsh. Je l'ai croisé en revenant de l'église et je lui ai proposé de monter. Il s'est endormi, je ne voulais pas le réveiller.

Helen sembla comprendre et hocha la tête. Elle avait très bien vu que le jeune homme allait mal, il avait des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues.

- Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec… les attentats ? Il avait de la famille là-bas ?

Joan ne savait pas trop que répondre.

- Euh… oui, on peut dire ça.

Sa mère s'approcha doucement du jeune homme, sous le regard curieux de Joan et écarta les mèches du front de « Michael », dans une caresse maternelle. Ce simple geste réussit à le réveiller et il mit quelque seconde à revenir dans la réalité. Cela devait bien faire des décennies, ou peut-être des siècles, qu'il n'avait plus repris le temps de dormir. Mais il ne sut comment réagir devant le visage de Helen.

- Michael, lui dit Joan, prenant l'initiative, j'ai déjà expliqué à ma mère pourquoi tu étais là.

Bien sûr, cela réussit à donner le temps à Dieu de reprendre le cours des choses, de retrouver son omniscience et bien sûr, de savoir ce que Joan avait expliqué à sa mère.

- Merci Joan…. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin Madame Girardi, et désolé Joan, je n'avais pas pensé dormir aussi longtemps.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- En fait, je n'avais pas pensé dormir tout court.

Helen lui fit un sourire.

- Nous allons bientôt dîner, est-ce que cela vous dirait de manger avec nous, Michael ?

- Euh…. C'est très gentil, Madame Girardi, mais je suis contraint de refuser.

- Oh…. Très bien, alors une prochaine fois.

Dieu sourit et attendit que Helen sorte pour se retourner vers Joan. Celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise.

- Merci Joan, merci pour tout.

La jeune fille se contenta d'esquisser un sourire jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur dise qu'il devait partir.

- Je te raccompagne…

Les deux adolescents descendirent et passèrent sous les regards intrigués de la famille de Joan. Ils arrivèrent à la porte.

- J'aurais bientôt de tes nouvelles ? demanda Joan.

- Je croyais que cela t'énervait que je vienne te voir pour te demander de remplir des missions ?

- Ça m'énerve…. Mais, je me suis rendu compte que tu me manques quand tu ne viens pas.

Dieu sourit et promit à Joan de revenir la voir très bientôt. Elle resta appuyée contre l'encadrement de la pièce, regardant le Seigneur dans sa forme CuteBoy s'éloigner. Elle se rendit compte, se faisant, qu'elle était bien plus apaisée.

**FIN**


End file.
